


The Big Step

by theblinkytheory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Grant and Leo and how decide to do together "The Big Step"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only For Man

Grant had organized together with Leo an evening at the bowling alley, but for men only in which I participate, the small son of Bryan Thomas and Alexander's son Lance, the purpose of the evening was not to know each other better, but to ask Lance, Bryan, Phil Tripp and how did they ask their wives to marry them.

"Ok guys I recommend everyone ready at 19:00," said Grant coming out from the armory

"Yes sir," said Lance and Tripp in chorus

At 19:00 they were all at the bowling alley and Thomas helped by his dad and uncle Grant made his first strike and everyone smiled happy for the little Thomas at some point in the evening Grant opened the speech starting from Bryan

"Bryan can I ask you how did you ask my sister to marry you?" Bryan hearing those words shot a breath and said,

"Intent as I convinced her to tell me about it?" "Exactly," replied Grant

"Well I took on the London eye, I knelt down and pulled out the ring without even time to speak she immediately said yes and then ... ... ... dot dot dot dot" said

"Wow," said Grant The chat between all the men went on between a strike and the other and Leo asked Lance as a fact to ask her to marry Bobbi.

"Lance can I ask you a question?" Said Leo "

Sure Leo what would you ask?" Said Lance

"How did you ask her to marry you Bobbi?" Asked Leo

"You mean the first or the second time?" Said Lance

"Both." Said Fitz

"Well the first time I did find the ring in a box of chocolates as he opened the box and said the magic words and she immediately got the ring and said yes, while the second and enough to enter the ring in the sandwich nutella his breakfast and as if stuck it said yes and I did not say a single word. "

"Wow" esclame Leo

Grant then asked the same question and he said Phil.

"Cockpit Bus I pulled out the ring I said the words she said, and then you all remember the message of the speakers."

arrival the turn of Tripp and demand he was asked by Leo who answered

"I handed her a bouquet of flowers, and in the midst of one of these was the little box I said the phrase and she said yes"

In late evening were almost all gone to bed and just before entering their rooms Grant told Fitz

"There is only one thing to do study a method to ask and then you're done"

"Exactly,"

said Fitz And then the two closed the doors of their rooms. Arrived home Gennifer asked Bryan what had happened the night and then asked him what they had talked about during the evening and Bryan told him what they had talked about during the evening when they went to sleep Gennifer opened his drawer and pulled out a small book Pinocchio for children and seemed to be a bit 'old I start to browse and said softly.

"I seem to relive the history of myself and Grant since we were little, now found its Blue Fairy and could become a real boy."

Bryan saw the scene gave him a kiss on the temple with his wife and went away, said nothing, but because leaders Gennifer did that thing and I think

"Now Pinocchio has no more wires no longer a puppet who always followed the orders of others, but it is a real boy, and so that my wife always identified the relationship that existed between her and her brother Grant"

Gennifer before returning to sleep said,

"Although I will miss pinocchio I prefer real baby and whatever happens I'll be there for him always."

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

HELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS A NEW 9 CHAPTER STORY WHO TALK ABOUT THE BIG STEP MADE BY GRANT AND LEO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER TITLED "I Have An Idea" HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HAPPY READING.


	2. I Have An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come to the base it's dinner time a kiss your Rookie"  
> Phrases direcly from the story, in this chapter Grant will say a thing to his sister and his sister will be very happy of it. :-)

Grant had just returned from a mission and Fitz I had called in the laboratory with the intent to show him a new prototype of Icer, but it was not so the had to say something about the "big step"

"Grant, please, could you come a 'moment in the laboratory should a new prototype of Icer "Leo said,

" Be right there, "said Grant

and follow Leo directed to the laboratory once in the laboratory Grant noted that there was no prototype Icer and asked Leo.

"Leo why did you bring me here? I do not see any prototype Icer" said Grant,

"Ward sorry I made you come here because I found an idea to do that thing," Leo said,

"Ok what is it?" Grant asked,

"Between two weeks and the birthday of Jemma and Skye right?" Leo said,

"Right," I say Grant

"And for us that day we are in Paris right?" Leo said,

"Right," re-affirm Grant

"So I thought since Jemma and Skye were the same birthday, organize a surprise party on the Eiffel Tower for both the two and almost at the end of the night and ask, what do you think? "Leo said,

" and I say that a good idea, then Tomorrow we pretend to go get one 0-8-4, but instead we are going to choose the rings, but before we explain to Coulson What is our plan right? "Grant said

" Ok, but we tell him not to say anything to anyone . "Leo said,

" I agree. "Grant said,

and moved away from the lab to go for a chat with his sister. Arrived at the home of her sister began to play with his grandchildren, and was playing with them and told his sister Gennifer.

"You know I'm thinking of ask Skye marry me, but do not tell anyone." Grant said,

"I know told me about Bryan just returned from bowling and know that whatever happens I'll be there for you always." Grant said Gennifer hug her sister and said.

"Thanks Gege." Said Grant Having embraced Gennifer noticed that Grant had called her by the nickname when she was little and then said,

"Grant did you notice how you call me?" He asked Gennifer

"You have called you Gege like when we were kids, sorry I do not want more? "said Grant

" Quiet you can make as many times as you like, sorry but it was not so much that I felt you call me that. "Gennifer said and then added," If you need some help tell me. "

"Thanks Gege." Said Grant's phone Grant sound and saw a message telling him Skye

"Come to the base it's dinner time a kiss your Rookie" Grant read the message and told his sister.

"Sorry Gege, but I have to go Skye is waiting for me for dinner."

"Ok Granty bon apetit." Grant said Gennifer greeting his sister gave him a hug and said to her grandchildren.

"Hello Gege" closed the door and went away.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "LET'S GO" I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HAPPY READING FROM ME :-)


	3. Let's Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Grant will ask to Coulson the hand of Skye.

Grant asks Phil if he can do something, and then along with Leo sets out to that floor Grant and Leo goes in the director's office to explain their plan, the first who speak was Grant who had ask permission to Phil for ask the hand of his "daughter" Skye.

"Sir I ask you something." Grant said,

"What is it?" said Phil, Grant breath and said,

"Can I ask the hand of his daughter?"

Phil said, without even thinking twice.

"Sure Ward."

"Thank you so much sir," said Grant

Immediately after Grant, Leo starts to explain the plan they had in mind to do the "Big Step" "Well Skye and Jemma make the birthday on the same day and for that day we are in Paris, then we thought a surprise party on the Eiffel Tower and then almost at the end of the evening "we make explode the bomb", Leo said

," Okay. Do not worry I'll take care of the tower you two take charge of your girls. "Phil said,

" Ok thank you sir. "chorused the guys who came out from the office of Phil,

" Fitz ready for the mission? "Grant said,

" We are ready to go. "Leo said

Skye them "beak" get on SUVs and said.

"Hey you two what are you doing?"

"Your father asked us to go take one 0-8-4," said Grant,

"And go just you two ?" Skye said,

"It will take a little time and near here, do not worry darling." Grant said,

"Okay . "said Skye and the two walked toward the city mall, arrived at the mall, entered the jewelery bought rings and returned to base. While Grant and Leo were "on a mission" Phil had asked favors for the two guys.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

HELLO EVERYBODY IN THIS CHAPTER I TALK ABOUT THE PLAN WHO AVE GRANT AND LEO FOR DO THE BIG STEP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CALLED "GEGE WE NEED YOU" LEO AND GRANT WILL RECIVE THE HELP OF TWO SPECIAL PERSON, I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER HAPPY READING FROM ME 


	4. Gege We Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Leo and Grant will be "saved" by two special person.

He was almost ready for that day there was less than a week, and Leo had raised the issue of who would distract the girls until the time of the "party" and so he asked Grant if he had any idea. So Leo went to the armory by Grant with a new prototype of the gun Icer did test and after Grant told him where there was to refine Leo said.

"Grant you have any ideas on how to distract the girls?" Leo said

"Dammit Leo fortunately that you reminded me, I had not really think." Grant said,

"Really, there had just been thinking about how to distract the girls?" Said Leo wonderingly,

"No, Leo I had not really thought." Grant said,

"Well we can not leave them wander the bus all day." Leo said,

"And of course we can not even make her suspect something I do not think it would be enthusiastic . "Grant said,

" Exactly. "Leo said,

" Do you have any idea? "Grant said,

" No you're the expert ideas. "Leo said

At one point saw a shadow behind them and Grant said

" Leo are you think what I think? "

"Sure Grant." Leo said

The boys turned around and thought to see their girls, but it was not so the boys saw Gennifer Grant's sister and then drew a breath and Gennifer said.

"You thought i was Skye and Jemma, quiet Skye is doing as assistant to Jemma in the laboratory and in case you're wondering not suspect anything about your plan." Gennifer said

"Oh thank goodness, apropos Gege we need you." Said Grant

"How can I help you guys? "replied Gennifer

" Would you like to help us to create a diversion? "Leo said,

" in that sense to create a diversion guys? "Gennifer said

" We have a problem. "Grant said,

" What kind of problem? "said Gennifer

"We have not thought about how to distract the girls, until the appointed time." Grant said,

"Ok i understand the mess you've driven the two of you and I also know how to get you out of trouble." said Gennifer

"How?" they chorused the two boys,

"Come with me and find out guys." said Gennifer

and followed them Gennifer port in room where her children were her children who were playing and said

"Tadaaa"

Leo and Grant looked and then said to Gennifer

"Excuse me a moment, but how do you think we can help Janet and Michael?" Grant said,

"it just so happens that Jemma and Skye have a soft spot for my children how about if we help them to create a diversion?"

"Gege're a genius." Grant said,

"Hey little genius can we desturb you a second?" Leo said,

"No Uncle Leo there is no problem." Chorused Janet and Michael

"Soon Aunt Jemma and Aunt Skye make the birthday and you have to prepare a surprise. "Grant said

" Ok uncle Grant we get to work immediately. "said Michael and the kids went on their drawing board and began to make drawings for Jemma and Skye and while they did Gennifer said Grant and Leo

"then the children and I'll keep the engaged for the day then when you do play my phone I will do pretend to prepare children to put them to bed, and in fact we go there to prepare, I find an excuse to make it go in their rooms to get ready and then the rest we know. "

Leo and Grant listened to everything I said, and then Gennifer Grant said

"Gege're a genius you saved us." And after Grant said those words to her sister Leo and the Grant embraced strong.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

HELLO EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CALLED "LET'S REWIEV THE PLAN" THE WHOLE TEAM WITHOUT SKYE AND JEMMA WILL DO A SORT OF REUNION, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER HAPPY READING FROM ME.


	5. Let's review the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left only one days till the birthday of Skye and Jemma, the whole team without Skye and Jemma is ready for a reunion and before the reunion start Grant and Leo, take the opportunity for talk about the surprise they have prepared for the girls.

The day before the birthday of the girls Leo and Grant organized a sort of meeting in the meeting room of the bus to review the plan that Leo and Grant had in mind. They were all in the meeting room of the bus, except Skye and Jemma Leo and take the opportunity to talk about the surprise that do for Skye and Jemma tomorrow.

"Well guys let's talk about the plan" Leo said

"Ok Director?" Grant said,

"Everything is ready for that party." Phil said,

"Tripp, Mack, Hunter, Baddock and Koenig, you know you have to do?" Leo said,

"Of course we have to ensure that girls do not find out anything. "Tripp said

," Perfect. "Grant said" May? "Leo said,

" Keep the girls busy. "Melinda said,

" Ok. "said Grant" Ward, Morse, Devenport? "Leo said

" Keep busy the girls, until the appointed time. "said Gennifer

" Perfect. "Leo said,

" Janet, Michael you two instead what you should do? "said Grant to his grandchildren.

"Yes uncle Grant." said in chorus Janet and Michael

"What?" Said Grant

"Keep busy aunt Skye and aunt Jemma." Michael said,

"How long?" Grant said,

"Till mom call us for go to (sleep), "said Janet

" Good small. "Grant said,

" Well we all know we have to do there are questions? "

Leo said Bobbi raise the hand and said," I have a question. "Bobbi said,

" what? " said Grant

" What do you do in all the plan?" said Bobbi

"we will spend the day at the tower to make it all up to one hour before the scheduled time and we will come to prepare us, but without noticing the girls that we are on the bus to prepare us, then go back to the tower and the rest of you all know. "Leo said,

" Okay. "Bobbi said,

" Well let's go over what we have to do one last hour X "Grant said

" Leave Skye and Jemma in their cabins and then bring on the tower blindfolded and without giving any response to their request. "Charlotte said,

" Exactly. "Grant said,

" Well there are other questions? "Leo said all were silent, and then Grant said,

" Well the meeting is updated. "said Grant

And so the meeting ends.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

HI EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "OK TREASURE" I WILL TALK ABOUT THE BIRTHDAY OF THE GIRL, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING.


	6. Ok Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the birthday of Skye and Jemma, and they doesen't suspect anything of the suprise ... ... ...

Finally is arrived the day of the birthday of Skye and Jemma, everyone remember the birthday of Skye and Jemma, did all the good wishes and then Janet and Michael had even made greeting cards for Skye and Jemma. All had finished breakfast and went to do their part in the surprise. Jemma and Leo were alone in the laboratory and Leo said to Jemma.

"Happy Birthday Jemma." Leo said

"Thanks Leo." Jemma said

"Sorry if today I will not be with you all day, but I have to go get one 0-8-4 with Ward and Philinda." Leo said

"Oh ok treasure how long will it take? "Jemma said

" i do not know, but i'll be back in time for dinner, don't worry. "Leo said,

" Okay. "said Jemma

And then the two gave a kiss. While FitzSimmons was in the Lab,SkyeWard was to breakfast and Grant said to Skye.

"Hey Rookie Happy Birthday." Grant said,

"Oh Thanks Robot." Skye said,

"Excuse me if today i don't stay with you all the, but I have to go get one 0-8-4 with Leo and Philinda." Grant said,

"Ok, and how long will it take? "Skye said,

" I do not know, but I guarantee you to be home by dinner time. "Grant said,

" Ok treasure. " said Skye And then they shared a tender kiss. After breakfast Philinda, Leo and Grant left to go on a

"mission" and Skye, Simmons, BadWard, HuntingBird, DavenTripp, Mack and Koenig were on the bus and then while Gennifer and Bobbi woke their children Bryan gave Skye her phone to see if she could unlock it with her computer (Bryan lock his phone, to keep busy Skye) Charlotte ask help to Jemma with test specimen, Bryan was training with Tripp, Mack and Koenig. after 2 hours each one had finished their activities, Grant, Leo and Philinda were on the tower to prepare everything and Gennifer prepare lunch for everyone except for his brother, Leo and Philinda. Just before Gennifer put on the table lunch received a call from his brother and told him not to set the table for him, Leo and Philinda, arrive at the table and Jemma and Skye realized that lacked 4 people and Skye said

"Why Grant, Leo and my parents are not here? " Said Skye

"Sorry Skye mission is lasting longer than usual, Leo is doing examinations in most of the 0-8-4" Said Gennifer

"Ok." Said Skye

Lunch went very well and in the afternoon was the time when the children of Gennifer and Bryan and the sons of Lance and Bobbi did their part in the plan, Gennifer port in the lounge of the bus along with Bryan her children in the lounge, Skye and Jemma start to play with them in their group games then joined the twins Hunter and then Hunter and Baddock pretended to have to go to the laundry, but in fact they went to lend a hand to prepare the tower for the surprise. 1 hour after BadWard HuntingBird and who had gone to help prepare the tower came to prepare the tower the DavenTripp, Mack and Koenig leaving only Skye, Jemma, the twins and the twins Baddock Hunter on the bus.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "X HOUR" AND GRANT AND LEO WILL BE ON THE BUS AND SKYE AND JEMMA WILL NOT SUSPECT ANYTHING I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING.

 


	7. X Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls will recive a letter from their boy and they start think is the worst birthday i passed, but is not like they think ... ... ...

While Skye and Jemma were playing with the twins Baddock and Hunter, both did not notice that were on the bus Leo and Grant who meanwhile were dressed very elegant for that surprise and while Leo and Grrant had left the bus without even getting noticed the BadWard, HuntingBird, Philinda, DavenTripp, Mack and Koenig had come back to the bus to get ready, they were all ready for that surprise and hide well near the loading ramp of the bus, so as to leave Jemma and Skye alone. Jemma and Skye realized they were alone and then decided to go in their cabins.

"Well i ask to my self why they left us here alone." Skye said,

"Although we have made good wishes everyone seems to have forgotten our birthday." Jemma said,

"You're absolutely right Jemma." Skye said,

"I think this is the worst birthday I've ever spent. "Jemma said

" Yeah for me too. "Skye said,

" well I'm going to my room. "Jemma said

" I'm going to my room. " Skye said

Skye the girls went to their room, Jemma just opened the door of his room and find a box and close the box was a letter, the envelope of the letter said Leo, Jemma sat down on the bed, open the envelope and began to read the letter.

"Dear Jemma, Happy Birthday, sorry if you have been close to this birthday and I regret it bitterly, sorry if you've been through the worst 30th birthday of your life, but I hope at least that the gift I left you'll like it. Good Your Birthday Monkey Leopold A. Fitz III "

Jemma smiled at reading the letter open the gift and saw an elegant dress purple (her favorite color) and next to the dress was a note that said "Dress me and come on the loading ramp." Jemma read the card and wear the dress. Meanwhile Skye she had found the same surprise of Jemma, open the envelope and read the letter that was inside.

"Dear Skye, Happy Birthday, sorry if you have been close to this birthday and I regret it bitterly, sorry if you've been through the worst 30th birthday of your life, but I hope at least that the gift I left you'll like it. Good Birthday Your Robot Grant D. Ward "

Skye smiled at reading the letter opened the box and saw a purple dress (in Skye and Jemma liked the same color) and next to the dress I find a note saying "Indossami and come on the loading ramp." After wearing the dress Jemma Skye and found themselves in the lounge of the bus and went together on the loading ramp and found themselves in waiting for the whole team in elegant dress except Grant and Leo, Jemma immediately asked

"where are Leo and Grant?"

"We can not tell you anything." Phil said,

"Ok, but you can at least tell us where are we going?" Skye said,

"No," said Melinda

"Now excuse me a moment, but we have to blindfold you." Bryan said,

"Why?" Said Jemma

"Again the answer and we can not tell you anything. "Gennifer said

" Ok. "Skye said

Tripp and Mack blindfolded girls and they did get in the car and then went up everyone in the car.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE GIRL WILL KNOW A SMALL PART OF THE SURPRISE I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER HAPPY READING.

 


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive at the tower and they will know the beautiful surprise who Grant and Leo prepare for them.

Arrive at destination no one took from Jemma Skye and the bandages that had eyes until they had climbed the tower, the tower arrived Tripp and Mack removed the bandages to the girls and all together they cried (SURPRISE) girls do not believe their eyes, they turned and saw Grant and Leo and immediately said Skye.

"Guys, but how did you do?"

"Your father asked favors for us." Grant said,

"Really?" Said Jemma

"Yes." Said Leo

After hearing the will of Leo Skye and Jemma turned and smiled at Phil and Phil spare smile, sitting all and then start dinner for the birthday party of Skye and Jemma. Finished eating the second twins Baddock went to Skye and Jemma handing them presents and saying in unison

"Congratulations Skye aunt and aunt Jemma."

And then sat down again, Skye open the envelope containing the gift of twins Baddock inside and find a beautiful pair of boots blacks and said,

"Oh wow thanks gave him a small kiss on the cheeks of the children and then the children returned to the spot. Jemma instead received as a gift from the twins Baddock a beautiful bag. then came the turn of the twins Hunter, Skye received earrings with the letter S and instead Jemma a necklace with the letter J, then it was the turn of that Gennifer gift Skye a tracksuit with its initial and Jemma gift equal, but only with the letter J, Tripp gift Skye a shirt that said "Hackers of SHIELD" and Jemma gift a shirt that said "Biochemic of SHIELD" Mack instead gift both girls a couple of sneakers. Koenig brushes with their names, Melinda instead of winter jackets purple, Phil gift Skye a white shirt and Jemma a nice white sweater, Bryan gift Skye a bracelet with the name of Grant and Jemma gift equal, but only by the name of Leo. Finally Skye Gift Jemma a cover for the phone, where there was a picture of the two of them together and Jemma did the same with Skye.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER I DON'T TELL YOU THE NAME OF THE NEXT BUT I SAY JUST A THING ABOUT IT READ THEM DURING YOU LISTEN "IMPOSSIBLE BY JAMES ARTHUR AND NOT THE ACOUSTIC VERSION" FOR THE REST I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING ;-)


	9. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this last chapter Leo and Grant will tell a story to Jemma and Skye and the two girls will decide the end of the story, giving the answer to a question.

Everyone had made gifts to Skye and Jemma for their birthday, but all except Grant and Leo. Grant took his hands and said Skye.

"Skye I must tell you a story." said Grant

Leo did the same thing with Jemma and then Skye said Grant.

"What a story you have to tell me?" Said Skye

Jemma asked the same to Leo and the guys responded to their girls

"A story that you will like it."

Said the boys And while Leo Grant begins the realization and to tell the story, they had all turned to look and listen to the story. Start Grant turned to Skye and said

"Once upon a time a prince by the blood cold, but that hide a heart hot, once this prince was told to be careful in love"

I remember years ago  
             Someone told me I should take  
             Caution when it comes to Love   
I did, I did

Then Leo turned to Jemma said

"Once upon a time a prince, very frail, but that was not his problem, this prince had never been able to express his emotions"

And you were strong and I was not 

My illusion, my mistake 

I was careless, I forgot I did

Grant said

"One day the prince meets a person and Prince beginning to believe he could trust this person, but did not notice that this person had shaped the prince as he wanted."

  And now when all is done  
 There is nothing to say  
       You have gone and so effortlessly  
   You have won  
    You can GO ahead tell them 

Leo said Jemma

"One day the prince meeting a princess spent a lot of time together, but never had the courage to tell her that he loved the princess."

  Tell them all I know now  
   Shout it from the roof TOPS  
  Write it on the sky line  
   All we had is gone now

Grant said to Skye

"The prince meeting a princess, but having trusted that person, he could not express his emotions in that beautiful princess who encounter"

                                                                                        Tell them I was happy

      And my heart is broken  
   All my scars are OPEN  
                   Tell them what I hoped would be  
     IMPOSSIBLE, impossible  
    Impossible, impossible

Leo said Jemma

"The prince and the princess fell in with him and even at that the prince was able to tell the princess who loved her."

 

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are OPEN  
             Tell them what I hoped would be  
     IMPOSSIBLE, impossible  
  Impossible, impossible

Grant said to Skye

"The prince was very well seen from all over the kingdom, but then because of a person he trusted was not so, and then the prince ends in jail."

 

Falling out of love is hard  
   Falling for betrayal is worst  
            Broken TRUST and broken heart

I know I know

Leo said to Jemma

"The princess let the prince and the prince was very sad because the princess had left him."

 

Thinking all you need is there  
   Building faith on love is wors  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

Grant said to Skye

"The prince was in prison, and next to him there was a guard who gave him the opportunity to exchange letters with the princess."

 

And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
          And if you're done with embarrassing me  
            On your own you can go ahead tell them

Leo told Jemma

"When the princess went away he noticed that the prince was sad without her, and then the princess back to him."

 

 Tell them all I know now  
    Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
 All we had is gone now

Grant said to Skye

"The prince in his letters to the princess never wrote as they really felt."

 

Tell them I was happy  
  And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
               Tell them what I hoped would be

 

Leo said Jemma

"When I return the princess by the prince, knew another princess, the other princess explain what had happened to her prince and then helped her to free him."

 

Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible  
 I remember

Grant said to Skye

"The prince, the princesses and the rest of the kingdom went to free the prince."

 

    years ago  
      Someone told me I should take  
      Caution when it comes to love  
     I did

Leo told Jemma

"The prince and princesses liberated the Prince and then decide together to do something."

 

  Tell them all I know now  
     Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Grant said to Skye

"So with the help of the whole kingdom principles decide to make a beautiful gift to their princesses

 

Tell them I was happy  
   And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
               Tell them what I hoped would be

Leo told Jemma

"But then when I get the time to deliver the princesses their gift principles did a bit of effort in deliver it."

 

Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible

Grant said to Skye

"And then the principles looked into the eyes of their princesses and then ... ... ..."

 

Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible

Impossible

Skye and Jemma were moved to hear the story and then Skye told Grant

 

"And then? What happened?"

 

Leo and Grant exchanged a knowing glance and then together they rose from the table and said together

 

"The principles looked princesses, rose knelt in front of them pulled out two box that contained within two rings and said."

 

While they continued to tell the story stood up took the cans and knelt to their girls, and then Leo look into your eyes and Jemma said.

 

"Jemma will you marry me?"

 

Jemma had moved even more to see Fitz who asked her to marry him and then said immediately

 

"Yes Leo."

 

Leo I put the ring on his finger and begins the realization of Jemma kissing lovingly In both Grant said to Skye

 

"Skye will you marry me?"

 

Skye Jemma as she was moved to hear that Grant asked her to marry him, and then she said

 

"Yes Grant"

 

Grant I put the ring on the finger of Skye and they too began to kiss lovingly, shortly after they did all his best wishes to SkyeWard and FitzSimmons and

 

One moment Gennifer doors off the dining room of the tower and went to the balcony to watch the stars, Grant from afar he saw his sister and said to Skye

 

"Sorry love, but I have a moment to go to my sister" Said Grant

 

"Ok Love go." Said Skye Grant approached to Gennifer he had tears in his eyes and said,

 

"Hey Gege that there?" Said Grant

 

"Sorry Granty and that seems to me yesterday that we read all the time that story just because it seemed to remind us of our family and now, soon you too get married." Said Gennifer

 

Grant smiled at her sister and said.

 

"Hey, do not cry, do not want to see who will accompany me to the altar sad." Said Grant

 

"I'm sorry if I cry, but I'm just happy for you." said Gennifer

 

"Come here Gege." Said Grant Grant hug her sister and then gave him a kiss on the head and as he continued to hug and said he saw Skye

 

"That there is Love?" Said Grant

 

"Come, we're waiting for the cake." Said Skye

 

"We arrive Love excuse us for a moment." Said Grant

 

"Ok Love." Skye said,

 

I go back inside

 

"From Gege stop crying and go back inside the cake there." Said Grant

 

"Ok Granty we go." Said Gennifer

 

And together they returned inside for the cake at the end of the evening they all went back on the bus, they all went to sleep in their rooms, and the last that went into their rooms were Grant and Leo, Leo said.

 

"Goodnight Grant."

 

Said Leo Grant and said parts

 

"There we did it." Said Grant

 

"It is true there we did it." said Leo

 

Both closed in their rooms and went to sleep. And so it was that Grant and Leo, asked Skye and Jemma to marry them.

END

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

HI EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED ALL THIS STORY I BELIEVE THIS SONG (IMPOSSIBLE BY JAMES ARTHUR) WILL RETURN IN A NEW LONG FAN FICTION WHERE I'M WORKING, THE NEXT STORY I WILL POST IN THIS WEBSITE IS CALLED THE PERFECT DAY, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE MY NEXT STORY AND I WISH AN HAPPY READING OF MY NEXT STORY. AND I REMIND TO YOU THAT YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORY IN ITALIAN IN THE WEBSITE efpfanfic.net MY NAMES IN THAT WEBSITE IS theblinkytheory

 


End file.
